There are many games which include cards for instructions, for example, on how to proceed with the game or for reward. There also are many games where the players work against time, usually a given and known time interval. The present invention presents a random time period in conjunction with cards. The cards decide which player is next to play a card and if the card is not played within the required time, the player is out. A closeable receptacle is provided in which the players deposit the cards. The receptacle is closed automatically at the end of the random time period.